Promesa sin Cumplir
by BloomyLee
Summary: La separación rompe, la distancia es dolorosa, las relaciones son frágiles y sólo la suficiente madurez logrará volver más fuerte una relación. Jean sabe perfectamente esto, pero ya tomó una decisión. Y Eren se encargará de hacerle entrar en razón. Jean x Eren /JEANEREN. AU.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

 **Pareja:** Jean x Eren (JeanEren).

 **Advertencias:** Relación de temática homosexual (chico x chico). Si no te gusta, no lo leas.

* * *

 **Promesa sin Cumplir**

 _Dedicado a Panquequito._

Existen dos verdades en el universo: Polos opuestos, se atraen. Y polos iguales, se repelen.

Tan simple como eso, ¿no es así?

¿Pero qué pasa cuando, sin querer, dos personas logran romper esa regla?

Yo y Jean siempre habíamos sido un enigma del universo bastante difícil de descifrar. Nosotros dos éramos signos completamente iguales, pero que, por alguna extraña razón, nos atraíamos como ningún otro. Por nuestra similitud peculiar —no en aspecto, sino en forma—, éramos casi la misma persona ser reflejada frente al espejo, pero que, por ningún motivo, soportaba mirarse a los ojos. Oh, sí. Era como si odiases tu propio yo.

Curioso, ¿no? Ese era el verdadero dilema de esta historia. Solo dos imanes que se repelían entre sí, pero que congeniaban perfectamente. Un encuadre perfecto, una pieza más de este rompecabezas del destino.

Hay cosas bastante extravagantes en esta vida que no tienen una explicación razonable, pero suceden. Mi amistad con Jean era un divino ejemplo para ello. Desde siempre, incluso desde que nos conocimos, fuimos como el agua y el aceite. A pesar de que ambos elementos por nada en el mundo pueden unirse, aun así es posible hacerlos permanecer juntos en un mismo sitio.

Siempre creí que, el motivo por el cual nos parecíamos tanto, era por el increíble temperamento que cada uno tenía. Ambos representábamos el fuego en todos los sentidos posibles, y, debido a ello, era que compatibilizábamos asombrosamente. Éramos sólo calor, llamas vivaces y destellantes en medio de un averno infernal. Descontroladas y peligrosas. El aceite caliente quema y derrite, mientras que el agua simplemente se evapora pero sofoca. Era por eso que, como dos personajes insoportablemente iguales que éramos —y seríamos—, debíamos siempre tener cuidado a la hora de _entrar en calor_. Más aún cuando jamás hubiera pensado que ese concepto abriría una puerta repleta de _otras_ posibilidades.

El primer día que pasó, fue en segundo año de secundaria.

—Soy Eren Jaeger —Me presenté sonriente frente a él, ofreciéndole la mano.

Jean se tomó unos segundos, que para mí fueron eternos, en repasar su vista frente a mí de pies a cabeza. Luego inspiró hondo y dijo:

—¡Tienes cara de niña! —Su tono era de evidente burla y se carcajeó apuntándome con el dedo como si yo fuera una clase de bicho raro. Todo el salón comenzó a estallar en risas.

¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Ni siquiera habíamos alcanzado a hablar ni cinco segundos y ese retrasado ya había empezado a hacerse el payaso conmigo! Los colores en mi rostro se subieron de todos los tonos posibles, haciéndome rechinar los dientes con la ira casi haciendo explotar mis arterias.

—¡Te voy a matar, cara de yegua! —Le devolví el gesto con todo el odio que podía tener. Y sin más, me abalancé sobre él para romperle todos los dientes que tuviera.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo conocí. Con todo el calor de la rabia apoderándose de mí y con todo el oscuro deseo de quemarlo hasta reducirlo a cenizas. Y eso no cambió en lo absoluto con el paso del tiempo. Diariamente nuestras peleas sin sentido se hacían más frecuentes, haciendo que nuestro odio mutuo se volviera un volcán en erupción con tan solo mirarnos.

—¡Pero miren qué tenemos aquí, es Eren la niña con pene!

Oh, bien. Era otro de los chistecitos de mala gana del tarado de Jean. Su sonrisa burlona y sarcástica sí que me hacía hervir las venas de una manera bulímica.

—¡Vete a tu corral, caballo de mierda!—Le dije sin gracia.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste, perra?—Su rostro se ensombreció, tremendamente molesto. No podía evitar decir que me encantaba provocarlo, de alguna forma me hacía sentir victorioso.

—¿Qué pasó, pequeño potrillo? —indiqué con un puchero que evidentemente lo hizo enfadar aún más —¿Tienes hambre? ¿Necesitas que mami te vaya a dar tu leche?

—Tienes ganas de que te parta el culo.

—Tú tienes ganas de que te haga otro recuerdo de tu adorado "Primer Día de Clases".

Una suspensión de clases por tres días y una anotación negativa en mi hoja de vida recibí a cambio de unos buenos y merecidos golpes sobre el rostro de ese bastardo. Valió la pena.

¿Y crees que eso fue suficiente para detener a Jean? Evidentemente no.

Las discusiones se volvieron pan de cada día, quizás el triple de desafiantes. Las palabras entre nosotros eran equivalentes a rozar un fósforo contra el envase, sólo estallaría el fuego. Aun no comprendo bien cómo fue que no terminamos matándonos cual jauría de perros en un desierto.

Ah, creo entender el por qué.

Si bien es cierto que un día de esos cabía la posibilidad de que eso pasara, eso jamás logró concretarse por la sencilla razón de que ambos no éramos más que niños, ¿entiendes? Veámoslo de la siguiente manera, voy a explicarte más o menos de qué se trata este juego. Los niños comúnmente son un libro abierto que muestra todo lo que sienten con tan solo demostrarlo. A pesar de no comprender el mundo del todo, ni el suyo propio, también son seres inteligentes que reaccionan ante cualquier amenaza existente. Si sienten un peligro que aceche con descubrir lo que piensan, no tardarán en resguardarse. Bien, no hay una ciencia tan compleja en relación a ello… Lamentablemente yo fui el elegido para convertirme en la amenaza palpitante para el pobre de Jean Kirschtein.

¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Que Jean ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones frente a mí. Y no lo había sabido hasta entrar a primer año de preparatoria. Cuando las cosas comenzaron a hacerse demasiado notorias.

Peleas, más peleas.

Insultos, más insultos.

Gritos, más gritos.

Besos…

¡¿Besos?!

Así es. No lo vi venir, pero ahora todo tenía sentido. No entiendo cómo fue que una cosa llevara a la otra. Pero recuerdo claramente ese día, aunque todavía siquiera logro descifrar el motivo de lo que sucedió, solamente pasó.

Había sido en una discusión casual, como siempre. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en ese entonces. Aun cuando las peleas entre nosotros eran algo que considerábamos un ingrediente abstracto del ciclo natural de nuestra vida, se me hacía extraño que cada vez más se volvieran el doble de tediosas e irritantes que la anterior. La causa, totalmente desconocida para mí hasta ese entonces. Ese día, de todas formas, se encargó de derrocar todas las impresiones posibles que tenía sobre el cara de caballo de Jean, convirtiéndose en algo mucho más complejo de entender.

La lluvia caía junto a una ráfaga de viento que helaba hasta en los huesos, bañando nuestros rostros al más duro silbido sordo de la tormenta. No había alma alguna rondando por las calles. La soledad era la única acompañante de nuestra vagancia en la ciudad, mientras nosotros nos encontrábamos enfrentando nuestros entumecidos cuerpos ante la madre naturaleza.

Y como siempre, a don caballo no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que abrir el hocico.

—Sólo a un idiota como tú se le ocurre llevar un paraguas que no sirve.

—Lo dice el inteligente que ni siquiera trajo uno —Le escupí en la cara—, ya deja de culparme por tu miseria.

—No me conoces lo suficiente como para que sepas de mi vida.

—Pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que no cerrarás la bocota por nada en el mundo.

Era un maldito insoportable. ¿No podía callarse por un rato? Claro, todo por sus estupideces era que habíamos acabado así. Por cosas del —odioso— destino, terminamos siendo compañeros de proyecto en un trabajo de Biología. Eso me había pasado por faltar el mismo día en que al gran Jean Kirschtein se le ocurrió hacerlo. ¿Cómo fue posible que de los aproximadamente veinte alumnos presentes en el curso, justo tenía que tocarme con él? ¿Era una broma? En fin, el trabajo consistía en realizar una investigación respecto a los insectos pertenecientes a la región, llevar en lo posible una muestra de unos cuántos bichos encontrados en cualquier lugar de la ciudad y hacer una presentación en Power Point en una fecha solicitada. Algo muy sencillo, nada del otro mundo.

¿Pero qué pasa cuando tu compañero de proyecto es un completo imbécil que, aparte de tener cara de caballo, piensa como uno?

Sólo bastó con descuidarse unos microsegundos para después verlo rodar cerro abajo hasta el río, los insectos que recolectamos se perdieron en el agua junto a las esperanzas de sacarnos una buena nota. Y mi paciencia se había agotado. Luego de eso, con la rabia hirviendo en mis venas, intenté sacarlo, pero yo me resbalé con el lodo después de haber comenzado a llover. Otro puterío pudo oírse junto al repiqueteo de la tormenta. Ya deben imaginar de quiénes.

Y ahí estábamos, muertos de frío como los pollitos dicen.

—¡Tú no me harás callar así de fácil! —sentenció el caballo, enojado para variar. Oh, eso lo sabía más que nadie.

—Qué novedad…

Y vuelta a la pelea. Ese idiota se lo buscó. Le pegué en la cara. Él me regresó el favor. Seguimos discutiendo, peleándonos, revolcándonos en el lodo a golpes, sabiendo que no llegaríamos a nada con eso. No sabía cuán equivocado estaba. Estaba tan sumergido en la rabia, que no tuve tiempo de darme cuenta de nada. Fue como si el mundo hubiese quedado de cabeza y mis pies ahora apuntaran hacia el cielo. La pelea aumentó considerablemente. Nuestra distancia se redujo a la nada. Él comenzó a avanzar hacia mí y yo a retroceder. Calor, fuego, peligro…

Labios unidos.

¿Qué?

La lluvia enmudeció en milisegundos, la ráfaga de viento desapareció y la sorpresa casi hizo que me diera un infarto. Jean Kirschtein, el odioso animal de rodeo de cuarta me estaba besando. ¡Besando! No estoy seguro de lo que sentí en ese momento, pero en definitiva, un barullo de emociones se enroscaban en mi estómago. No supe si era de asco, sorpresa, confusión, aturdimiento… emoción. Quizá todo junto, no lo sé. Parecía un tamborileo molesto brotar de mi pecho, y no pensaba detenerse en un buen rato. ¿Pero crees que eso fue suficiente como para sacarme el sentido de la razón de encima? Claro que no. Era demasiado, tanto como para cuestionarme la existencia de mi vida. Tan pronto recuperé la cordura, lo alejé de mí al percatarme de lo que estaba sucediendo. A decir verdad, lo golpeé.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios haces, animal?! —La cólera me tomó desde la cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? Lo iba a matar, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacerme.

En ese minuto mil y un interrogantes rondaron en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo él…? ¿Qué? No, no. Mi mente se negaba a asimilarlo. Quería estrangularlo, reventarle la cabeza, aplastarla entre mis manos y arrugarla como un simple trozo de papel. Seguro me había gastado una broma de mal gusto. Oh, Jean Kirschtein, si supieras que no vivirías más tiempo para contarlo…

Sin embargo, algo me detuvo.

Ni idea de lo que pensé haber visto, pero posiblemente pudo ser real. El rostro de Jean se veía como nunca antes lo había logrado contemplar, afligido y angustiado. Aquella cara de dolor que más de algún retorcijo me produjo en el estómago. ¿Qué diablos era esa cara? Era ridícula, pero desconcertante. De todos modos todo en Jean era ridículo, no había que darle demasiada importancia en ese aspecto.

En ese momento, toda la ira que dominaba mi ser se extinguió como el humo. La mirada descolocada de Jean frustró mi objetivo de molerlo a patadas. Tuviste suerte, hijo de puta.

No dije nada, él tampoco dijo nada. La lucha frenética llegó hasta ahí. Nos levantamos como pudimos y seguimos nuestro camino, dispuestos a enfrentarnos al buen sermón que nos darían al día siguiente por no haber hecho nuestro trabajo. ¿Pero eso importaba? Evidentemente no. Ya nada lo hacía en realidad. Mis pensamientos —y estoy seguro que los de Jean también—, recorrían otra línea temporal. Ese beso repentino y poco discreto había sido tan raro, que fue como si nunca hubiese pasado. ¿Quién en mi lugar hubiese tenido ganas de recordarlo de todas formas? Pero era inevitable, hiciera lo que hiciera, igual lo pensaría. Maldita mente humana.

Los días pasaron. Algo pendiente había quedado ahí, pero ninguno de los dos quiso volver a tocar el tema. Era muy incómodo como para siquiera mencionarlo. No nos hablamos, ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la mirada. Tal vez hacíamos como si nada hubiera pasado. O tal vez… no. Si realmente hacíamos eso… ¿Por qué esa tensión seguía ahí? Se me hacía extraño que ya no nos peleásemos como de costumbre. Incluso para muchos también lo era. El silencio prevalecía en los recreos, y en todos lados de la escuela, como si de pronto una especie de barrera se hubiera interpuesto entre nosotros, una firme e indestructible. No lo comprendía. ¿Pero debía importarme? No. ¿Podía entonces pasarlo por alto? Tampoco.

Seguramente Jean pensó lo mismo. No pasó más tiempo del debido cuando fue turno de aclarar las cosas. A pesar de que fuera comúnmente yo en querer encarar los malos entendidos, esta vez el caballito fue el que dio el primer paso.

—Te crees mucho después de lo que pasó, ¿eh, idiota? —me dijo un día, cerrando la puerta del salón. Ya era tarde, a esa hora no quedaba nadie más para molestar.

—¿Qué? —La confusión no me había permitido pronunciar otra cosa. Pero algo me decía que ya habíamos comenzado con el pie izquierdo para variar.

—¿Piensas que de esa forma me vas a hacer caer en tu jueguito?

—No tengo idea de qué mierda me estás hablan-…

—¿Ah, no? —Ni me dejó terminar. Su semblante estaba furioso, ¿Pero qué le pasaba?—¿Es típico de ti aprovecharte de las personas que se encuentran débiles? Claro, porque vas y siempre te luces frente al resto, les mueves la cola y luego haces como si nada. Realmente me molesta.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda dices?! ¡No te entiendo un carajo, Jean! —Me había hartado. Sus palabras eran tan estúpidas que ya me estaba empezando a colmar la paciencia.

La mirada de Kirschtein se tornó furibunda. En ese instante sentí que sería succionado por la boca de un dragón por la forma en la que se me acercó. Me agarró brutalmente del cuello de la camisa y me azotó contra la pared, por la sorpresa ni pude reaccionar a ese ataque.

—A ver si me entiendes ahora, imbécil —gruñó contra mi oído, pegándose a mi cuerpo. Su presencia me asfixiaba en calor.

No comprendí sus palabras, no hasta que él comenzó a actuar deliberadamente. Se aproximó a mí y sus labios empezaron a sorber mi boca de una manera bestial. De pronto me exalté por su contacto. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Es que acaso ese canalla no conocía el respeto al espacio personal? Intenté alejarlo, pero el muy maldito se oponía. Tenía más fuerza de la que podía aguantar y la ejercía sobre mi cuerpo sin piedad. Entre los forcejeos, ya estaba cansándome. Por un momento pensé que me dejaría caer por su roce, y a decir verdad, así fue. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció. Era muy extraño, escandalosamente retorcido. Puedo asegurar que me asqueaba, yo lo sé. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no me alejaba? ¿Por qué seguía permitiendo esa cercanía tan invasiva? Jean actuaba raro, yo actuaba raro, la situación era rara… ¡Todo era raro! Me tiró al piso, nada pude hacer para evitarlo. Aun entre mis intentos de golpes y pataleos, nuestros cuerpos se apegaron mucho más, sintiéndose un espacio acalorado entre ambos. La boca de Jean me quemaba, al igual que todo lo de él.

—¡Jean, ya para! ¡Te estás pasando! —le grité, separándome del beso mientras me resistía inútilmente, pero él no me escuchó.

Él estaba sobre mí, sujetando mis manos desde las muñecas y sus piernas me aprisionaban. Por más que trataba de zafarme de él, me resultaba imposible.

—Dime qué es lo que haces para provocarme siempre de esta forma —dijo de pronto, susurrándome de forma sugerente en mi oído—. Día tras día vas por ahí mostrando esa maldita sonrisa pegada en tu rostro, y tu voz resonando en mis oídos. Es molesto. Tu forma de moverte, de caminar, de hablar… ¡Hasta de respirar, me enferma! Siempre me lo había preguntado. Mi cabeza era un vacío al no hallar una razón aparente por la cual te odiaba tanto… hasta que un día lo comprendí. —Mi atención quedó fija en sus palabras, ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿Acaso me hablaba de…?—. Ese día cuando te besé, no tengo idea por qué lo hice, sólo quise hacerlo. Fue mi error, no sabía qué hacer. Al pasar los días, sentí que había hecho algo tonto. Y por supuesto que fue así. Pero luego concluí, ¿por qué no?

—¿Por qué no qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —Quedé absorto en lo último que dijo, tragué saliva.

—¿Por qué desaprovechar esta oportunidad?

La voz de Jean había sonado muy necesitada, tanto, que hizo que mi corazón ardiera sin saber si por qué. Quedé perplejo. ¿Oportunidad? ¿Quién rayos le iba a dar una oportunidad a él? En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sentido de la razón cayó sobre mí. Ahora entendía. Frente a mi vista, Jean era un cristal por donde podía ver a través de él. Su odio hacia mí, y luego sus palabras. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Era tan obvio. Estaba loco, demente. No sabía qué pensar respecto a eso. ¿Cómo actuar frente a la persona que se supone toda tu vida te ha odiado? Pero lo peor no era eso, sino que yo no podía decir nada. Estaba muy confundido, y esa confusión me molestaba demasiado.

—Oye —le rugí. Lo que menos quería era que justamente él me sometiera—, baja tus malditas hormonas, caballo de mierda. Está bien que te me hayas declarado y todo el cuento. Pero no pienso ser tu yegua para que te me montes encima.

Me miró con una cara que soy incapaz de describir, como si me desafiara. Aproximó su rostro hacia el mío, frente con frente y señaló:

—¿Cuánto quieres apostar?

Me helé de pronto. Esa pregunta no había sonado para nada sarcástica ni mucho menos. ¿Acaso ese imbécil estaba hablando en serio? Estuve a punto de reprocharle, golpearlo y decirle que se dejara de molestar. Pero antes que pudiera, me interrumpió, estallando en risas.

—No te creas tanto, Jaeger. Era broma —Rio con sorna, quitándose de encima. —Como si realmente fuera a hacer eso.

¿Broma? ¿De qué estaba hablando este tipo? ¿Todo lo que acababa de hacer era una jodida broma? ¿En qué planeta forzar a alguien era una broma? Estaba demente. Tuve toda la intención de pararme a golpearlo, pero no lo hice, no entiendo por qué.

Jean se levantó y tomó inmediatamente sus cosas. Al parecer, el asunto planeaba dejarlo hasta ahí. Ese idiota se pasaba de listo para arrancarse de los conflictos. ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso entonces?

—¿Estabas bromeando? —espeté. No dejaría que se fuera sin siquiera darme una sola respuesta antes.

El otro se tomó unos momentos en contestar.

—No del todo —confesó—. ¿Crees que besaría a cualquier tonto sólo porque sí? —suspiró—. Te diría que te odio, Jaeger. Realmente lo haría, pero hay algo que me impide el poder hacerlo.

Segunda declaración del día, la sinceridad de Jean no tenía límites. Sentía me volvería loco en cualquier momento, era demasiado para mi pobre cabeza.

—¿Qué tratas de decir? —Me aventuré a preguntar. Una parte de mí no quería saberlo, pero otra me hizo articular esas palabras sin poder evitarlo.

—Estoy enamorado de ti. —La tercera es la vencida, dicen. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna. ¿Había oído bien? —Sí, lo que oíste, tarado.

Pestañeé un par de veces. El caballo nunca paraba de sorprenderme cuando de leer mentes se trataba. Tragué sonoramente. No, era demasiado por un día.

—¿Después de todo este tiempo que nos conocemos me lo vienes a decir?

—¿A qué demonios va esa pregunta? ¿No te da asco que siquiera te diga esto? Justo ahora debieses de salir corriendo o por último golpearme en lugar de preguntarme estupideces.

No estaba equivocado, pero necesitaba urgente una respuesta que me convenciera. ¿Cómo era posible que me estuviese diciendo todo esto? Era difícil de digerir.

—Porque primero me besas, luego casi me violas y ahora te quieres ir. ¿Quién te entiende?

—¿Ah?

—Lo que dije, idiota. Tienes agallas de venir y tirarme un montón de mierda encima, pero luego, te vas y me dejas como si nada. ¿Acaso no entiendes que esto tampoco es tan fácil para mí?

—¿Fácil? No, eres tú el que no entiende nada. Es mejor dejar las cosas hasta aquí. —En ese minuto Jean ya estaba por irse, tomando la manilla de la puerta.

—¿Dejar las cosas hasta dónde? Eres terrible, Jean. Tomando tus propias decisiones. —Me estaba hartando de todo eso, oprimí mis puños por la rabia.

—¿Cuáles decisiones? Es muy obvio que te asquea que un tipo al que odias te diga esto. Ya déjalo, Jaeger.

—¡Yo no voy a dejar nada a medias! —Exploté en ira antes de que ese tonto alcanzase a abrir la maldita puerta. Algo me pedía que no se fuera sin antes decírselo. ¿Decirle qué?—. ¡Si eso es todo lo que trataste de decirme entonces prometo que eventualmente me enamoraré de ti!— ¿Qué demonios dije? Las palabras habían salido por si solas de mi boca. ¿Por qué lo hice? No tenía idea.

Jean me miró con una cara de aparente extenuación. Pude ver que ni él mismo pudo creérselo.

—¿Te tragaste un payaso podrido de la calle que ahora tus chistes salen terriblemente malos?

—¡No estoy bromeando! —objeté—. Es solo que necesito tiempo para pensarlo. ¿Acaso no me crees? Te estoy dando la oportunidad y tú ni siquiera la tomas... —En ese instante me di cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Estaba siendo sometido bajo las redes de mi propio orgullo. ¿Orgullo? ¿Cuál orgullo? En ese minuto no tenía nada, sólo era un idiota que tiraba cualquier cosa que decía. ¿Qué había sido entonces lo que realmente me impidió rechazarlo? No lo sabía, pero tampoco me iba a rebajar a ese estúpido de todas formas.

—¿Cómo esperas que tome una oportunidad de la cual ni tú mismo estas seguro? ¿Eres idiota o qué?

—¡Te estoy hablando en serio, mierda! —Era tan molesto.

—Tu cara de grandísimo enfermo me dice lo contrario, déjame decirte… —La sonrisa de Jean sólo irradiaba sarcasmo y soberbia. ¿Ah, sí? ¿Con que así eran las cosas? Ya lo vería ese grandísimo tonto.

Me acerqué a él como una ráfaga. Haría que se arrepintiera de sus burlas por el resto de su condenada vida. Lo besé, no pensé mientras lo hacía. Sólo lo hice. ¿Podría arrepentirme yo? Tal vez, pero no había vuelta atrás. Me tragué todo el orgullo que tenía en ese momento, sólo por dejarme llevar por mi estupidez. Pero qué imbécil fui. Sin embargo, si esa era la forma de callarle la boca por un buen rato, pues que así fuera.

Dicen que del amor al odio hay un solo paso… ¿Y si fuera al revés? ¿Y si toda esa rabia acumulada que sentía hacía él también era parte de una mera atracción retorcida? Era difícil de creer, pero yo estoy seguro que algo así era.

—Hablo en serio —repetí, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Más te vale que así sea… —respondió. Su aliento estaba agitado. Sus ojos me devoraban, algo tenían en ese momento, un fuego resplandeciente, intenso. No pude descifrarlo.

Atrapó mis labios, no me dio tiempo de respirar. Ya no tenía escapatoria. Me sentí desvanecer. Ese beso crecía cada vez más, convirtiéndose en un calor demasiado difícil de resistir. En ese minuto me di cuenta de algo: Estaba jugando con fuego. Y donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan. Dicen. Y Jean era un completo idiota.

¿Cuándo hubiese pensado que los papeles se invertirían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

La vida es un planeta más, no para de dar vueltas. Irremediablemente mis sentimientos hacia Jean se incrementaron. Es cierto, no dejábamos de pelear por nada en el mundo. Nuestros días en la escuela media continuaron su curso, como siempre lo había sido. Tal vez por ser tan iguales y a la vez tan distintos, era que no podíamos abandonar esa extraña obsesión por insultarnos. Ambos, sin tener la necesidad de decírnoslo, lo disfrutábamos. Probablemente esa siempre había sido nuestra forma de demostrarnos afecto y nunca me di cuenta. Quién sabe. De todas maneras, esas discusiones lograron ser canalizadas de una nueva forma. Leer entre líneas nunca había sido lo mío, pero con Jean era un caso aparte. No importaba cuán grande y terrible fuesen nuestras peleas e insultos, no había nada que un beso apasionado no pudiese solucionar. Lo sé, suena cursi, pero así fue. Me fui entregando a él cada vez más. Jean hizo lo mismo. La confianza entre nosotros se hizo enorme, tanto así, que no había nada que ocultar.

Francos, sinceros, directos, era así como nos gustaba realmente llevarnos. Nuestra relación siempre había sido constituida a base del movimiento; sólo energía, calor, fuego. De un lado hacia otro, con altos y bajos, y sin nunca detenernos. Dependíamos de ese ciclo interminable, de ese elixir presuntuoso que nos incitaba a querer más, pues nos encantaba.

Caí por él. Jean había logrado conquistarme de una manera exuberante. Me había costado aceptarlo desde el comienzo, pero poco a poco fui cediendo; porque claro, el muy imbécil siempre se salía con la suya. Estando juntos, nuestros cuerpos ardían, no pensábamos nada, sólo anhelarse el uno con el otro. Era verdaderamente inevitable, llegaba a ser frustrante lo mucho que nos necesitábamos. Era una maldición. Todo el odio que nos tirábamos durante el día, era reemplazado por ese calor nocturno vuelto una pasión descontrolada. Era como si el mundo se revirtiera y gozáramos de un espejo ilusorio, sabiendo que era real. No importaba, nos gustaba. Así vivíamos, ese era nuestro centro. Quizá así era como verdaderamente había podido llegar a amarlo…

Pero, siempre hay un pero.

Y es aquí donde mi historia desistió de su final feliz.

Ya dije que Jean es un idiota, ¿no es así? Aunque decirlo de esa forma le quedaba muy corto. Pues con esto último, el caballo se ganó todos los improperios posibles existentes en el mundo.

Aun cuando suene extraño, nuestra relación nunca dio un paso más allá. Nunca la concretamos. No tuvo un inicio, ni un fin. Tal vez porque en el fondo sabíamos que si alguno de los dos caía por el otro, sería muy tarde. Porque teníamos miedo a atarnos, miedo a darnos cuenta de que dependíamos del otro.

 _Miedo a destruirnos._

Y Jean lo sabía más que nadie.

—No quiero tener una relación a distancia —me dijo en una de las tantas noches que pasamos juntos. Exhaustos, sobre la cama y desnudos.

—¿Qué? —fue mi tonta respuesta. El calor momentáneo y que se disipaba no me permitió procesar con claridad lo que escuché.

¿De todas las cosas que podía decir se le ocurrió arruinarlo con eso?

Me levanté de inmediato a encararlo, viendo que su rostro estaba absorto en seriedad.

—Tarde o temprano tendrías que saberlo —dijo, sobándose los ojos por el cansancio—. Dentro de unos días me marcharé.

Mi mente seguía negándose a asimilar lo que oía. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Se iría? ¿Por qué?

—¿Irte? —inquirí, sin comprender nada. Me molestaba—. ¡Explícate bien! ¿Irte a dónde? ¿De qué hablas?

Él suspiró, como si le restara importancia al asunto.

—Sólo te digo que no volveré a este lugar y yo no soporto la idea de estar en una relación estando lejos. Es todo.

Ah.

Creí comprender a dónde iba esta conversación.

—¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?

Jean enmudeció. Su silencio para nada me hizo sentir mejor, sólo logró que me enojara mucho más. Pasado un rato, nuevamente habló:

—Da igual si rompemos ahora o después, será lo mismo —respondió descaradamente.

Eso sí me hizo enfadar. Jean podía ser muy directo, pero también patético por esa forma tan extremista y estúpida de pensar que tenía.

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera lo has intentado?!

—¡Sería problemático! —bramó, aproximándose a mí, mirándome a los ojos—. Las relaciones a distancia son lo peor, no funcionan. Siempre llega el día en que una de las dos partes se cansa y decide terminar.

—¡Te estás adelantando a los hechos!

—¡Por eso mismo! ¡Ya es un hecho! No importa lo que hagamos, sufriremos. La pasaremos mal. No será nada beneficioso, sólo nos va a agotar emocionalmente. ¡Es sólo una pérdida de tiempo!

—¿Sólo por eso me botas ahora? ¡¿Para ahorrarte el mal rato?! ¡¿Porque te sientes más cómodo así?!

—¡Sólo estoy siendo realista! ¡Las relaciones no son un mágico cuento de hadas! ¡Métete eso en la cabeza! ¡¿Crees que seríamos felices estando así?! —reprochó, alzando la voz en un intento de intimidarme. Eso sólo me hizo desafiarlo aún más.

—¡¿Te sientes inseguro al respecto?! ¡¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?!

—¿Confiar? —rio, sonriendo de medio lado. Veía el sarcasmo plantado en su cara. Irritante—. ¿Eres idiota? ¡Ni siquiera estamos saliendo! ¡¿Cómo esperas que confíe en algo que ni siquiera hemos empezado?!

De seguro iba a seguir diciendo alguno que otro disparate, pero no le permití decir más tras golpearlo fuertemente en la cara.

Maldito hijo de puta. Si creía que deshacerse de mí se la tenía fácil, estaba muy equivocado.

La habitación se llenó de insultos, golpes y griterío.

—¡Eres un miserable! —le grité mientras lo golpeaba y él hacía lo mismo. —¡Cómo no puedes tener conciencia por las idioteces que dices! ¡¿Te has parado a pensar un poco en mí, siquiera?!

—¡Esto tampoco es fácil para mí! —se defendió, recibiendo mis puñetazos, esquivando otros y devolviéndome el favor.

—¡Lo haces ver como si lo fuera!

—¡Sólo hago lo que es mejor para los dos!

—¡¿De veras?! ¡No te creo nada! ¿Cuándo has hecho algo por los dos? ¡Malnacido, sólo piensas en ti mismo!

Tenía que admitir que me sentía frustrado. Jean había tocado una parte importante de mí y él la mancilló con sus tonterías. Me rompió todas las ilusiones, haciéndome sentir como un tonto, creyendo que nuestra relación podría funcionar.

Patético.

—¡Te odio! —le escupí. Estaba desesperado, angustiado, desecho. —¡Te odio, muérete de una puta vez! ¡Muérete y déjame en paz! ¡Desaparece!

Todo era su culpa.

Me arrastró a sus redes para después botarme.

 _Me dejó de lado._

De no haber sido por su estúpida confesión, esto no habría pasado. Todo habría seguido su curso, y nuestra relación jamás hubiese cambiado. Nadie hubiese sufrido.

 _Ninguno de los dos habría salido lastimado._

Ahí fue cuando sentí una punzada en mi corazón. Jean me miró, su expresión en el rostro era indescriptible. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Tan vulnerable, tan triste, tan lleno de dolor.

Sin que me lo dijera, me di cuenta que sus sentimientos eran igual de fuertes que los míos. Él no quería dejarme. Entonces, ¿por qué pasaba todo esto?

Jean posó sus labios sobre mi boca. Y me besó como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Dolía demasiado.

No había nada más doloroso que ser abandonado por la persona que amas.

No había nada más frustrante que saber que ésta todavía te ama a ti.

No había nada más desgarrador que separarse por un capricho.

Jean era un jodido egoísta; pero aun así, no pude llegar a odiarlo, por más que lo intenté.

—Podemos solucionarlo —le dije, en un intento de última esperanza para que Jean reconsiderara la idea, pero fue inútil.

Él volvió a besarme.

—Podemos sobrellevarlo… —continué. Él solo optó por saborear mi cuello. —Es posible que… no todo sea tan malo como tú piensas…

Jean no me dejó seguir hablando más. Me volteó, dejándome boca abajo y siguió su recorrido. Sopló mi nuca y yo sólo me encorvé. Recorrió mi espalda, a besos y lamidas, como si estudiara cada parte de mi piel.

 _Como si no quisiera olvidar ningún rincón de mí._

Un par de lágrimas caían sin remedio y se desplazaban por mi espalda. Yo sabía que él lloraba. Y no pude evitar hacerlo yo también. Las gotas brotaban y se negaban a detenerse.

Me tocó con suavidad. A diferencia de la pelea de hacía minutos atrás, ahora me trataba con cuidado. Acarició mi cabello, mi rostro y mis labios. Yo sólo suspiraba y gemía, entregado a su roce. Sabíamos que todo esto acabaría y queríamos disfrutar hasta el último momento.

Volvimos a unir nuestros cuerpos, como nunca antes, y aprovechar hasta un último suspiro hasta el amanecer.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vi. La última vez donde en cuerpo y alma nos fundimos, en dolor y placer. Y fuimos más honestos con nosotros mismos, pues ninguno volvería a saber del otro.

La sola idea me asustaba.

Y entonces, Jean se fue; ese adiós silencioso dolió más que sus broncas y puñetazos. No alcancé a despedirme de él. Ya estaba muy lejos de mí para cuando me enteré, demasiado. Un millar de kilómetros que me imposibilitaba poder verlo. Sentí que fui partido en dos.

El tiempo pasó, no estuve seguro de cuánto, pero el suficiente como para ir cerrando la herida que Jean me dejó. Una herida que de todas formas seguía ahí; repleta de rencor y odio, oculta como un corazón palpitante, no moría. Las cenizas de ese fuego pasado me asfixiaban. Aun así, intenté olvidarlas, todas y cada una de ellas.

Me pregunto cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde ese entonces. ¿Años, quizá? No tenía idea. Nunca me había preocupado de contar el tiempo tampoco.

Pero la vida puede ser sorpresiva y con giros realmente inesperados. No fui la excepción a esa ley universal.

¿Quién iría a pensar que, años después, volvería a reencontrarme con él?

" _¿Cómo podría llamarle a esto?"_ Pensé _"¿Karma?"_

—Hola —me saludó casual, como si fuese la primera vez que hablábamos en la vida. La distancia era evidente.

El corazón se me estrujó. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza al reconocer esa voz, no tardé mucho en voltear la mirada y verlo a él, sentado a mi lado.

¿Cómo era posible?

Era irónico, acababa de sufrir una ruptura (razón por la cual me hallaba tomando en un bar), y me encontraba con mi ex después de años. Si es que se le podía llamar ex.

—Hola —solté de vuelta, intentando sonar de lo más normal, indiferente.

Miré mi vaso de cerveza, burbujeante. El ambiente de pronto se sintió tenso. Ni siquiera el ruido de la música lograba distraerme. Y al parecer, Jean se percató de esa incomodidad.

—Puedo cambiarme de lugar, si lo prefieres… —señaló, levantándose de su asiento.

Pero mis impulsos de hombre orgulloso rápidamente se manifestaron. ¿Dejar que se fuera sólo porque me sentía mal al verlo? ¿Qué se creía? Aun cuando eso fuese verdad, no dejaría que viera esa debilidad en mí.

—No, no. No te preocupes, siéntate y acomódate —le dije, sonriendo, a lo que el otro me hizo caso.

—¿No te molesta? —me preguntó, cosa que me extrañó bastante. ¿Desde cuándo él era así de preocupado?

—No es eso… es sólo que… me sorprendió que me reconocieras —asumí—, ya sabes… ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Por eso mismo te pregunté si te molestaba —suspiró, estirándose. Se veía algo cansado.

No había cambiado en nada, salvo en su apariencia. Por cosas de obviedad, pues ambos ya éramos adultos. El tiempo pasa volando, un día te gradúas de la escuela y luego ya cumpliste los veintiséis años.

Iba a responderle, pero el barman apareció para tomar la orden de Jean, a lo que éste simplemente pidió una cerveza.

No tardaron mucho en darle entrega de su bebida.

—¡Ah! Qué sed tenía —dijo satisfecho, después de darle un buen sorbo.

Yo tomé de mi vaso calmadamente. No estaba tan sediento como para hacerlo de manera tan bestial como el caballo. A pesar de que en realidad tuviese unas ganas de hacerlo, pues mis ánimos estaban por el suelo. Y su compañía no me ayudaba en nada.

Sin embargo, prontamente comenzamos a conversar. Eran temas casuales, la vida que llevábamos, lo que habíamos estudiado o dónde trabajábamos. Curioso era que ambos, por cuestiones de trabajo, terminásemos en la misma ciudad donde nos volvimos a encontrar. En mi opinión, tal vez por causa de la manía del dichoso destino, o para ponerle otro nombre más conveniente, _encuentros desafortunados_.

La situación en la que estábamos envueltos era extraña, pero no desagradable. Sin embargo, Jean me sorprendió cuando acercó su mano repentinamente a mi rostro.

—¿Qué te pasó ahí? —Su habla se oía un tanto desfasada. Aunque me tenía asombrado, pues a pesar de la cantidad de jarros que bebió, seguía estando perfectamente consciente.

Los dedos de Jean señalaron una herida que yacía en mi labio inferior, una muy reciente y provocada por la persona con la que acababa de terminar. El solo recordar ese momento me producía náuseas.

No obstante, eso no era algo que debía de importarle a él a estas alturas. Corrí su mano y le respondí que no era nada, sólo un accidente cuando tropecé con una escalera.

—Wow —silbó en un falso asombro—. Así que las escaleras también dan puñetazos y rasguños, qué curioso.

—¿Qué demonios te debiese importar lo que me pasó? No es de tu incumbencia. —Me molestaba, no tenía por qué meter sus narices en mis asuntos. No necesitaba su preocupación, mucho menos la de él.

—¿Quién fue? —inquirió, ignorando mis palabras.

—Ya te dije que fue un accidente —contesté tajante.

—No me convence tu mentira. Siempre has sido malo para mentir, Jaeger —aseguró en un tono de seriedad. ¿Qué intentaba sacar con decirme eso?—. ¿Fue tu pareja?

La paciencia se me agotó. No tenía por qué responderle a sus entrometidas preguntas. No era como si fuésemos amigos o algo así para darse esa confianza.

—¡Basta! —Golpeé la mesa con furia, captando la atención de los otros clientes aun con el bullicio de la música presente. No me importó—. No es como si fuese algo fuera del otro mundo, ¡tú también solías golpearme cuando salíamos!

—¡¿Ja?! —Se quejó Jean—. Lo haces ver como si yo abusaba de ti. ¡Eso pasó en la escuela media, tarado! ¡Cuando sólo éramos unos pendejos! ¡Tú eras el que empezaba el escándalo y yo tenía que defenderme o en cualquier momento me volarías los dientes! —Me miró unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados—. Así que efectivamente fue tu pareja. Y esa herida no se ve como si se hubiesen echado una bronca como las nuestras en el pasado. Fue con toda la intención de dañarte.

—¡Ya cállate! —Me exasperé. Él tenía razón, pero no quería escuchar cosas que eran tan obvias, y mucho menos proviniendo de él. —¡Tú no eras muy diferente de él! ¡Así que no tienes derecho de hablar!

El caballo abrió los ojos, enfadado, como si hubiese dicho algo que realmente le ofendió.

—¿De verdad crees eso, Jaeger? Creo que los años te atrofiaron ese ridículo cerebro que tienes —sentenció, sacando un par de billetes de su chaqueta y depositándolos sobre la mesa. En algún momento llegué a pensar que me golpearía, pero no fue así. En su lugar, dirigió su última mirada hacia la mía y dijo: —adiós, Eren. —Y se retiró del local sin más.

Mi corazón latió, dolido y angustiado. El rostro de Jean reflejaba absoluta decepción y tristeza. Era una de las pocas veces donde Jean, con una sola mirada, lograba tocar hondo en mí. Fue el segundo adiós más penoso de mi vida.

Por ello, me di cuenta que no había podido superar a Jean. Nada había cambiado, nada. Mis sentimientos solo permanecieron congelados en algún lugar de mi recóndito corazón. Y ahora que habían salido a flote, me sentí nuevamente desfallecer.

A estas alturas, debía de importarme un comino lo que me dijera. No tendría que afectarme sus palabras. Sin embargo, ¿por qué sentía estas enormes ganas de llorar? Quizá la ruptura de mi reciente relación pudiese ser la culpable de mi fatal estado. Pero no podía negar que mi reencuentro con Jean también pudo desempolvar sentimientos encontrados al no haber terminado ese ciclo apropiadamente. Pues todo quedó en el olvido.

En un vacío sin sellar.

No tardé en imitar a Jean y pagar dejando billetes en la mesa. Salí corriendo a toda prisa del recinto en busca de Jean. Si quería terminar este ciclo, lo haría bien. Sin huir más. Nunca más.

Pero nunca esperé que lo encontraría tan pronto. Mucho menos como un saco de harina tirado en el piso, con prontas ganas de vomitar.

—¡Pareces un jodido cadáver! —exclamé, yendo a socorrer al idiota borracho.

No había caso. Había elegido ir tras de él, y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de hacerme cargo. Pero qué estúpido fui.

Nos dirigimos al hotel en donde este idiota se hospedaba, no fue tan difícil llegar. Al menos la ubicación era cercana y unos diez minutos en taxi fueron suficientes para arrimar sin mayores problemas. Lo complicado fue acarrear a Jean en el trayecto al ascensor. Parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, pero finalmente todo salió bien.

Le ayudé a llegar a su habitación, Jean resultó ser demasiado pesado, mucho más que antes. Hasta se veía que tenía un poco de más musculatura. Yo me veía torpemente enclenque a su lado, seguramente por no haber comido bien en este último tiempo.

Se recostó en la cama, soltando un largo suspiro de paso. Le pregunté si necesitaba algo, a lo que Jean respondió que no. Probablemente esta no sería la ocasión en la que podríamos sacar a colación el tema de nuestra discusión o desenterrar algunas cosas del pasado, así que solamente opté por lo sano e irme lo más pronto posible.

Pero Jean no me lo permitió al momento de atajarme por el brazo y hacerme caer sobre él.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —increpé sorprendido, intentando zafarme de su agarre sin mayor éxito alguno. Aún borracho, conservaba una fuerza descomunal.

—Déjame aprovecharme de este momento para culpar al alcohol por mi manera de actuar —aclaró, sosteniéndome con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Yo estaba confundido, ¿qué se traía entre manos? —Pensemos que sólo hago esto porque estoy borracho.

—¡Es porque lo estás!

—Entonces da por hecho que no te irás tan fácil.

Dejé de forcejear y permití que él continuase. Si planeaba algo raro, no dudaría en golpearlo con todo lo que tenía.

—Te esperé —dijo de pronto, dejando en segundo plano mis intenciones de pelear.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De aquella vez…

Sabía a qué se refería. Apreté mi mandíbula, y sentí un profundo dolor en el pecho. Recordar el pasado seguía produciéndome arcadas, a pesar de que eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Esperarme? ¿Bromeas? —objeté casi con gracia, sin poder creérmelo.

—¿Tú lo hiciste?

—Qué se yo, fue hace tanto tiempo que ya ni lo recuerdo —mentí.

— Habrías ido a buscarme.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¡Fuiste tú el que me botó en primer lugar! —le reproché, levantando mi mirada hacia la suya aprovechando que aflojó su agarre.

—Sí lo recuerdas entonces —rió—. Pues si tanto querías estar conmigo lo habrías hecho.

¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿Hablaba en serio? No podía ser más desvergonzado. Eso sí que me dio ganas de golpearlo, lo estaba consiguiendo.

—No seas idiota, ¡todavía me quedaba un poco de dignidad! ¡No todo te lo pueden dar en bandeja! ¡Bien tú pudiste haber aceptado el vivir separados!

—¡Te di mis motivos por el cual no podía! —gruñó.

—¡Pues yo también tuve mis motivos para no ir corriendo tras de ti! —me quejé, oprimí mis labios en una mueca de dolor—. ¡Tú pudiste haber tenido más razones para volver que yo! ¡A mí no me correspondía hacerlo! ¡Tú tendrías que haber regresado! ¡¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste?!

No podía creer que estuviese tan alterado por una situación que había pasado hace tantos años. Eso significaba que Jean estaba más presente en mi vida de lo que creí. Pero esa ira rápidamente se desvaneció con lo que él me dijo:

—¡Porque sabía que te extrañaría demasiado! —su voz temblaba, como si se fuese a romper en cualquier minuto—. Tuviste razón, yo hui —reconoció, cerrando sus ojos—. Dejé todo atrás con tal de estar bien. Pero no resultó. Nunca te pude olvidar.

Quedé perplejo con sus palabras. ¿Después de tanto tiempo… recién ahora…?

—¿Por qué nunca regresaste?

—Porque fui un tonto. Uno orgulloso y sin cerebro. —Respiró hondo, apresándome más entre sus brazos. Podía sentir sus latidos descontrolados—. Por eso decidí redimirme, de algún modo. Cuando te vi hoy, no quise perder la oportunidad para hablarte. No buscaba nada, solamente quería verte una vez más.

La quijada me tembló. Después de tantos años tras haber intentado olvidarlo, finalmente oía las palabras que siempre había querido escuchar, de aquella persona tan importante que había sido para mí alguna vez. Sentí un enorme alivio en lo profundo de mí, como si me hubiese librado de un peso de encima.

—Era demasiado niño y estúpido como para comprender las responsabilidades de acarrear una relación seria —continuó Jean—. A decir verdad, tenía miedo. Sin embargo —hizo una pausa, suspirando—, tampoco recibí tu respuesta.

Quedé helado unos momentos. Él estaba en lo cierto, ahora que lo pensaba con más detalles, quizá el nunca haber sido claro despertó esa cierta inseguridad en él. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza. Tal vez por la hora, la situación, mi estado anímico, y las copas demás, quise llorar. No entendía por qué, pero no era de tristeza, sino que de alivio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía en paz.

El silencio prevaleció entre nosotros por unos momentos. Pero luego decidí romper ese silencio, era mi turno de decir algo que había mantenido oculto en lo profundo de mí ser desde siempre, y que probablemente Jean quisiese escuchar de una vez por todas.

—Jean —le dije, a lo que el otro respondió a mi llamado con un murmullo—. ¿Hablas de la promesa que te hice aquella vez cuando te me declaraste? —Alcé mi mirada, y lo miré directo a los ojos—. Tal vez nunca te lo dije, pero yo realmente me enamoré de ti.

Los ojos de Jean se abrieron de par en par. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra logró pronunciar. En su lugar, sólo atinó a besarme. No lo vi venir, pero tampoco me importó. A estas alturas, ya nada importaba realmente. Era algo que ambos necesitábamos, lo habíamos ansiado hacía mucho tiempo, como si la espera hubiese sido eterna y recién ahora se diera la oportunidad de saborear nuestros labios, una vez más. Era el beso más delicioso que había probado, con sabor espera y anhelo. El corazón me latía, no me había vuelto a sentir así desde hacía tiempo.

Lo extrañaba demasiado, pero nunca se lo diría. Ya había tirado demasiado disparates como para seguir rebajándome a su estupidez.

Con la respiración entrecortada y nuestro aliento chocando en nuestras bocas, Jean me preguntó:

—¿Y ahora? —Lamió mi boca y la besó otra vez—. ¿Sigues enamorado de mí?

Ya debía estar acostumbrado a los comentarios y preguntas osadas de Jean Kirschtein, pero eso fue una sorpresa para mí.

Lo golpeé en la frente con mi cabeza y el otro maldijo de mala gana.

—Idiota —le dije, sonriendo.

No le sería para nada simple esta vez. Si quería saber mi respuesta, debía de esforzarse desde ahora. Todo estaba en manos de él.

Quizá pudiese considerar el darle una nueva oportunidad. Mientras tanto, mi promesa seguiría sin cumplir.

Fin.

* * *

Holaaa~ Ha pasado tiempo desde que no publico nada (?). La verdad es que esta historia llevaba más de un año en curso, pero siempre me pasaban cosas y no podía terminarla XD. Es un regalo para **Panquequito** , así que supongo vale x 2 cumpleaños adasjhdada. (Para tú con amour~ :B).

Este es mi primer **Jean x Eren** , así que no sé cómo me habrá quedado. En lo personal, esta pareja me encanta.

Se supone que después de la escena gay, Jean le iba a decir a Eren algo así como: "Siempre pensé que eras un marica, pero nunca como para enterarme que volverías a salir con otro hombre." A lo que Eren le responde "Salí con un par de chicas antes, pero supongo que la heterosexualidad no es lo mío." Pero no sabía dónde poner eso para no cortar la inspiración del momento jajaja imaginenlo como algo que pasó después (?).

Espero les haya sido de su agrado esta historia. Comentarios son bien recibidos.

Saludos.


End file.
